fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nina Firart
Nina Firart is an independent mage who choses to separate herself from civilisation do to an extreme aversion to people. She was labelled as a dark mage by the Magic Council for her sometimes hostile attitude towards others and lives a life of seclusion to avoid conflict, but will not hesitate to defend herself should she be discovered. Nina employs the use of Take Over magic if forced into a fight, and also keeps a number of animals who she has tamed with Beast Supremacy Magic as both companions and guardians. Currently she has been sighted in the country of Bantia, however her exact whereabouts remain unknown. Appearance Nina is a twenty eight year old woman who stands at an intimidating six feet and three inches, making her somewhat stand out next to other people. She has piercing purple eyes and long purple hair that reaches down to just past her bottom. Nina will tie a brad out of the bangs on the left side of her head, but leaves her hair untouched otherwise. Do to her aversion to civilisation, Nina's outfit changes overtime as she steals new garments to replace worn out ones. Currently, it consists of a dark grey pair of shorts held up with a tan leather belt, and a white button up top with a red tie. She also has a pair of black workers boots and black gloves. Lastly, she wears a long purple trench coat with a gold patch on her left side when traveling, using it to protect against the elements and hide things she may have stolen from sight. Personality Described as a loaner by some, Nina has an extreme dislike of humans. Nobody is sure why this is exactly, however the most common theory is that she does not like dealing with other people. In truth she simply distrusts others, blocking everyone out and relying only on herself. Outwardly cold to others, Nina relies mostly on scare tactics and rumors to keep people at bay, only really turning on the offensive should the later tactic prove ineffective. This hostility has caused the Magic Council to label her as a dark mage, however Nina will not go out of her way to cause trouble if she can avoid it. Should someone stumble upon her hiding place, Nina will simply tell them to leave, counting on her reputation to scare people away. Strangely Nina seems fare more patient when dealing with children, or anyone she considers as such, though she has never revealed why this is. For the most part Nina lives in total seclusion, gathering food for herself and calling on the aid of the creatures around her to do what she cannot. She has almost no material desires, taking and using only what she needs. Should she be forced to move, Nina will locate a hard to navigate area and make herself at home. She even grows her own medical herbs to make into medicine. Things she cannot acquire on her own, such as clothes and tools, she will steal on the rare occasion that she ventures from home. Nina will also use these excursions to keep herself updated on the events of the world, picking up newspapers and spying on officials to keep a few steps ahead of the authorities. While short spoken and passive aggressive when dealing with humans, Nina is fairly kind to animals, particularly any that she has brought under her control with magic. Her three companions are all extremely loyal to her, as is she to them, and take care of each other when needed; whether it be fending off threats or hunting down food. She views this symbiotic relationship as a vast improvement over any interaction she could have with a human, believing that it is much simpler and takes far less effort to uphold. History Born an heiress to a noteworthy trading company, Nina lived most of her early days in luxury. Everything she could ever want was at her disposal, be it lavish clothes, exotic food, or the best entertainers’ money could buy. Unfortunately however, Nina found this lifestyle incredibly boring, preferring to read to herself rather than relish in the perks of having rich parents. This became problematic once her parents began insisting that she learn the art of business to one day take over the company. She rebelled at a fairly young age, and decided instead to study as a doctor rather than follow her parent’s wishes. While this didn’t sit too well with pretty much anyone in her family, it allowed Nina a bit of time to herself. She came to love these quiet study sessions and soon branched out into a multitude of different subjects, including Magic. She came to learn Take Over magic in just under a year, and earned the use of Beast Supremacy Magic after only a few short months. Her first ward was an Eagle that she came to call Riba, Who she also considered her first friend. Unfortunately, the company Nina’s parents ran began to run into financial difficulty in her absence. Lacking any sort of heir made it difficult for her ageing parents to form any sort of long term business relations, and the company soon run itself into the ground. Despite technically losing everything, Nina wasn’t bothered by this and decided to strike out on her own. Her first few escapades around Fiore earned her quite a reputation, as well as another companion in the saber cat Azmos. Failing to hide her distaste for other people soon turned into subtle hostility, which began to draw unwanted attention from the Magic Council. While too late to avoid being labeled as a dark mage, Nina began living in seclusion to keep away from people. Living off the land and stealing what she could not acquire on her own was a fairly effective way for Nina to keep hidden, but eventually the authority’s caught up with her and she was forced to flee the country. After jumping from one secluded location to another, Nina eventually found herself in Bantia and used the country’s wide expanse of unmapped wilderness to conceal herself. It was here that she also met her third companion, a massive alligator she named Tobi. While not considered a major threat to civilians, finding out her exact location is still something on the Council’s priority list. Magic and Abilities Take Over - Magic that allows Nina to take on the form and capability's of monsters, boosting her fighting ability. She prefers forms that enhance her athletic ability, rather than gain flashy magic or mutate into a grotesque new form. Do to a personal preference, she refuses to use it on creatures she takes control of with her Beast Supremacy Magic, calming that it would be a waste of time to take on the form of something she already has access to. It is for this reason that Nina only has the one form at her disposal, feeling that it is enough to survive. * Panther Soul - Nina's sole Take Over form, and one that makes her control over animals go much easier for her. In this form, her eyes turn yellow and her arms change into large, clawed forms that are perfect for climbing and fighting. Her feet turn cat like as well, gaining a second joint to increase running and jumping speed. Her regular cloths are replaced by a pair of dark purple shorts, a sleeveless hoody with gold eye markings, and a red sash around her stomach. Physically, those change allows Nina incredible speed and cat like reflexes, as well as a slight boost in strength and a supreme climbing ability. She can attack with her claws, or sneak up on opponents quietly and surprise them with her overpowering strength. Beast Supremacy Magic - A magic Nina learned to better survive on her own in the wilderness. with a little effort, she can overcome the will of any animal in her field of vision and make them do her bidding. The size of the creature matters little so long as Nina can overcome it; anything from insects to massive aquatic monsters. even the mighty Tobi was once little more than a servant under Nina's control. she can even control swarms of insects by controlling the queen, then ordering it to relay Nina's commands to it's underlings. While formidable, eye contact with creatures under her control is a must, otherwise Nina's power over them will begin to fade. To overcome this, Nina has been known to keep animals she has taken a liking to as pets, slowly gaining their trust over a period of time and using her magic to keep herself safe in their presence. This method is how she came to tame Tobi, Azmos, and Riba, making them all believe they are dependent on her for survival. * Tobi - A massive, forty foot long crocodile like monster that Nina encountered on her travels. Tobi possesses thick red scales and an orange plated underbelly to protect against attacks, as well as metallic blue bone plates running along his snout from the nose to crown. Making up almost half of his length, Tobi's tail split's in two part way down, giving him much more control in the water. He possesses a small fin on the back of each leg, as well as two roes of webbed spines that run from behind his eyes all the way down to the end of his split tails. Easley the most fearsome of Nina's three companions, Tobi utilises his extreme size to fight off opponents. His most dangerous weapon is the long snout full of dagger sized teeth, possessing enough bite force to crush metal and tare boats apart with a single chomp. Using his two tails, he is able to jump almost fifteen feet out of the water, measuring from the tip of his snout, and catch airborne targets in his deadly jaws. while a fast swimmer, his large size and short legs render him fairly sluggish on dry land. To overcome this, Tobi can spray water from his mouth to dampen the earth, then simply slide on his belly and slither like a snake to push himself along faster than he can walk. Lastly, despite his menacing appearance and rows of razor sharp teeth, Tobi is actually an omnivore. Meaning he is able to digest both meat and plant mater in order to survive. * Azmos - A large saber toothed cat Nina encountered on her travels. She stands at around roughly the same height as a large dog with blood red eyes. Azmos is covered in short black fur, which changes to dark grey at her underbelly and the sides of her face, and a thick crest of hair along her neck an part way down her back. While not as strong as Tobi or as fast as Riba, Azmos relies more on her stealth capabilities, making her more of an ambush predator. Being a cat, she also has excellent night vision, patrolling Nina's territory at night when Riba cannot see. She will avoid a direct confrontation if she can help it, lacking both the confidence and the strength to stand up to anything larger than she is. If forced into a head on fight, she will use her sharp claws to grip opponents and her long saber fangs to rip through flesh. Often times, Nina will use Azmos as a sort of pack leader to other beast like animals she has brought under her control, relaying instructions through her and chasing away intruders. This helps Nina keep control over creatures while not in eye contact, establishing Azmos as the dominant predator even if she is to command monsters more powerful than she. * Riba - A bird monster that Nina has known most of her life. He resembles an eagle, but with grey feathers instead of brown and dull grey eyes. He has four claws, three normal and one inverted , and a hooked beak to better catch prey. Riba is very intelligent, being able to comprehend any order Nina gives him and carry it out to the best of his ability. She often employs him as a scout, keeping an eye on the surroundings and reporting back on anyone treading to close. He is also quite dangerous, using his razor sharp claws and beak in conjunction with blinding speed to strike and disappear faster than the blink of an eye. While Tobi and Azmos fight on their own more often than not, Riba will often stick close to Nina to watch her back and fight as a duo, assisting each other should the need arise. Close Combat Specialist - Though almost entirely self-taught, Nina is quite proficient in dealing with opponents up close and personal. Lacking any form of long range attack has forced her to sharpen her fighting skills to ensure she can fight off any invader. Not possessing any noteworthy physical strength, Nina relies on fast attacks and quick retreats to gradually whittle down an opponent’s stamina. She will also employ choke holds and twist limbs to subdue opponents, though she generally reserves this when outnumbered to force enemy’s to back down with the threat of a hostage. Her attacks become a bit more direct when using her Take Over magic, focusing on acrobatic kicks and fast claw swipes to deal damage. She will still use pressure holds should she feel a battle is not going her way, however they become somewhat more effective do to her increases strength at the time. High Magic Power Level - Possessing natural talent as a mage, Nina has access to quite a large reserve of magic power. Because her magic produce very subtle effects, Nina doesn’t draw on a whole lot of magic when in combat, extending its use far past what others could achieve with flashier spells. Though not truly put to the test because of her status as a dark mage, it could be argued that her power and abilities put her at a level comparable with that of an S-Class candidate mage should she decide to join a guild. Medical Expert - Back before she separated herself from civilisation, Nina studied as a doctor. Her study’s granted her the skills of a physician, and her ability stops just short of surgery. She is knowledgeable enough to diagnose a wide number of ailments in both humans and animals, as well as grow and process her own medicine. She most often uses these skills to help the creatures she has control over, however Nina will occasionally develop poisons and other hazardous substances should the need for such an item arise. Skilled Climber - Having to adapt to a life on the run from the authorities, and subsequently the occasional bounty hunter, Nina developed her athletic abilities to the highest degree to allow her to escape any pursuers. This has evolved into a natural born climbing ability that allows her to scale over obstacles that would stop others dead in their tracks in a self-taught form of free running. This ability is also greatly improved upon through the use of her Panther Soul transformation, adding a cat like grace to her movements as well as an increase in upper body strength. Stats Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Female Category:Females Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Take Over User Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages Category:Independent Mage